Myosotis
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Quand Charles revient de Cuba, il a perdu les deux choses qui le faisaient tenir: ses jambes et Erik. Il se dit un soir "J'aurais aimé ne jamais le connaître" et réalise que c'est sa seule solution. Il se met à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'effacer de sa mémoire, petit à petit. Sauf qu'un jour Erik revient au manoir Xavier et qu'il fera tout pour le convaincre d'arrêter de l'oublier


**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! _Myosotis_ est pour l'instant ma dernière publication sur ce site. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire (et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire à la fin de votre lecture, v'savez, ce p'tit truc qui me fait, genre, TROP plaisir). Warning cependant, ce n'est pas l'histoire la plus gaie que j'ai écrite. C'est pas la plus triste non plus. Bref.  
Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me prouvent leur soutien par des reviews/commentaires/MP, vous êtes la raison pour laquelle j'ai publié autant d'histoires sur Fanfiction. Bonne lecture les cocos !

 **Bêta :** the one and only, à qui cette fic est dédiée, **Maya Holmes**.

* * *

 **30.**

C'est agréable d'être allongé sur ce sable, tiède et tendre. Et puis c'est une journée magnifique, le soleil, la température, tout est parfait. Oui parfait.

Enfin, presque.

Moira le tient, il essaye de se relever avec l'aide de Beast. Ce sont sans doute Alex et Sean derrière lui. À bout de souffle. Il est à bout de souffle.

"Je... Je ne sens plus mes jambes..."

Charles pourrait essayer encore et encore mais son corps ne le laissera pas tenir debout.

C'est comme ça que ça commence.

* * *

 **29.**

Un mois à l'hôpital, c'est trop. Trop difficile, trop long, trop vite. Charles n'en peut plus d'attendre de retourner à l'Institut Xavier, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se demander comment il va gérer le fait de _rouler_ désormais, au lieu de _vivre_ , dans sa propre maison.

Son infirmière, Tiffany, sera là au début. Sa cousine est une mutante, ça ne la dérange pas de travailler pour Charles. Et puis, Moira a dit qu'elle allait aider.

(Charles ne veut pas qu'elle l'aide. Charles ne dit rien.)

* * *

 **28.**

Tiffany est drôle. Elle est assez petite, blonde avec de grands yeux chocolat et un grain de beauté à côté de la bouche dont elle a honte, mais ça la rend unique. Charles le remarque, mais il ne le dit pas tout haut, lorsqu'elle lui fait faire les exercices pour ses jambes.

Ni quand elle pousse son fauteuil pour une balade dans le parc.

Ni quand elle l'aide à prendre un bain.

Ce n'est pas parce que ce qu'ils partagent est à la fois intime et professionnel. À vrai dire, c'est parce que Charles ne parle plus beaucoup depuis qu'il est revenu de Cuba.

( _Plus du tout_.)

* * *

 **27.**

"Dis-moi que tu veux que je reste."

Charles relève les yeux. Il est assis (avachi) sur le fauteuil en cuir de son bureau. Moira se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, pas tout à fait dans la pièce mais pas dans le couloir non plus : une métaphore de leur relation ces derniers mois.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je te demande de rester ?" sa voix est rauque, peut-être que du whisky au petit-déjeuner n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

"Non, Charles, je veux que tu sois honnête." Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux - _tricheuse_ , elle en est capable.

"Alors je ne veux pas que tu restes, Moira." C'est vrai et ça devrait être douloureux, mais la douleur n'est plus quelque chose que Charles ressent depuis qu'il y a de la morphine dans sa vie.

"D'accord," elle inspire par le nez et hoche la tête. Elle ferme la porte en partant et Charles pose automatiquement ses doigts contre sa propre tempe. Il fouille sans honte son esprit et s'empare de sa vision. Il voit les bagages qu'elle emporte avec elle. Elle avait fait ses valises avant de venir lui parler. C'est malin.

Finalement, le whisky à la place du traditionnel et ennuyeux thé de dix-sept heures est plutôt agréable.

* * *

 **26.**

Charles lit un livre oublié par un des étudiants dans le salon principal. Il est peut-être en train de perdre pied mais, au moins, il ne laissera jamais tomber un livre de ses mains. Il y en a une qui se pose sur son épaule et c'est celle de Hank.

"Tu ne dors pas ?" demande Charles.

"Il est huit heures du matin. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous réveillé ?"

 _Deux jours ? Une vie entière ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

"Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr," _je ne vais peut-être pas répondre, par contre_.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Mon dos ne me fait plus mal, Hank. Tiffany est douée, mais elle ne pouvait pas en faire plus, nous le savions depuis le début de la rééducation. C'est tout à fait normal qu'elle soit partie, tu sais. Elle a quand même d'autres patients que moi, heureusement pour elle..."

"Je le sais, je ne pensais pas à elle, mais à Moira."

D'habitude, Hank n'est pas très bavard et pour la première fois, Charles réalise qu'il préfère quand Hank n'ouvre pas les lèvres.

"Ça va. C'est comme mon dos, je ne sens plus rien," il sourit malgré lui et c'est ironique à quel point tout a un rapport avec sa colonne vertébrale en miettes, désormais.

"Oui, c'est bien ça le problème."

"C'est la morphine," explique Charles en haussant une épaule.

"La morphine n'est pas la cause de votre dépression, Professeur."

D'accord, peut-être que Hank a raison sur ce point.

* * *

 **25.**

Il obtient les coordonnées d'une psy grâce à un des docteurs qu'il a rencontré à l'hôpital. Elle travaille à New Rochelle, à une heure de la demeure. C'est Hank qui le conduit à chaque fois, puis il attend dans la voiture.

Elle doit avoir le même âge que Charles, ou alors elle est un peu plus âgée. La première chose qu'il lui dit est combien il est soulagé d'avoir trouvé une femme psychologue. Elle hoche la tête, fronce les sourcils, écrit quelque chose sur son carnet fin et demande :

"Pourquoi ?"

 _Parce que les hommes sont méchants. Ils prétendent vous aimer puis vous tirent dessus_. C'est ce que Charles pense sans arriver à le dire tout haut. À la place, il pleure.

Ça aide.

* * *

 **24.**

Au moins, l'école se porte bien. Les étudiants arrivent des quatre coins du pays et la plupart sont accompagnés par leurs parents la première fois. Ils sont de moins en moins abandonnés par leur famille et ça rend Charles heureux.

Charles _ressent_ , de plus en plus. Mais c'est encore étouffé par une tristesse dont il n'arrive pas à de débarrasser. Grâce à sa session hebdomadaire avec sa psy, il est maintenant conscient que son esprit réside dans un puits. Il ne voit pas encore l'échelle qui l'aidera à en sortir, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait s'aider des pierres pour s'en évader. Peut-être qu'il essayera quand il aura retrouvé ses forces.

Il y a deux élèves, Leo et Anthony, qui sèchent souvent les cours. Hank prévient Charles qui lui répond qu'il lui fait confiance pour régler ce problème seul. (Il ne sait pas comment ça a commencé, mais Hank est devenu un espèce de bras droit à la direction de l'Institut Xavier pour Jeunes Surdoués.)

Il est presque huit heures lorsque Hank frappe à la porte du bureau de Charles.

"Le dîner est prêt ?" il demande en roulant vers la porte.

"Oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai découvert ce que font Leo et Anthony quand ils ne vont pas en cours."

"Rien de trop grave, j'espère ?"

"Non..." sourit Hank. "Ils se bécotent dans le parc. Ils ont seize ans. Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble après les cours au lieu de les sécher," il hausse une épaule et _c'est tout_.

Hank vient de dire à Charles qu'il a vu deux jeunes hommes s'embrasser et ça n'a pas l'air de le choquer le moins du monde.

Le dîner se passe bien. La mutation de Melinda est peut-être d'avoir des écailles sur son dos et l'arrière de ses jambes mais Charles est convaincu qu'elle peut faire de la magie quand elle cuisine.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Charles aide Hank à vérifier que les enfants retournent bien dans leur chambre après le repas. C'est lui qui ferme la porte d'entrée à clé avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans le hall.

"Bonne nuit, Professeur."

"Hank, attends."

Hank se retourne, il ne fronce pas exactement les sourcils, mais il y a tout de même une petite ombre creusée entre eux.

"Je ne crois pas t'avoir assez remercié pour tout ce que tu fais pour cette école."

"C'est normal, Professeur."

Charles garde sur le bout de sa langue l'envie de demander à Hank de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Une prochaine fois.

* * *

 **23.**

La prochaine fois arrive alors que Charles vient de finir un rendez-vous avec sa psy et qu'il y a autant de larmes qui coulent sur ses joues qu'il n'y a de gouttes de pluie qui s'abattent autour d'eux. Deux raisons qui empêchent Hank de démarrer immédiatement.

"Charles..." Hank commence sans finir. Charles ne lui en veut pas, lui-même n'est pas bien sûr de ce qu'il reste à dire. "Vous voulez que je conduise au bord de la mer ? Pour vous changer les idées... un peu ? Peut-être ?"

"C'est à cause d'Erik," Charles gémit, crie, plie, au même instant.

Ce n'est pas silencieux dans la voiture, c'est impossible avec la pluie, le vent et le tonnerre. Charles fait ce qu'il peut pour que sa respiration ne rivalise pas en décibels.

"Je vais voir le Docteur Fimming toutes les semaines et je ne peux pas lui dire ça."

Il regarde ses propres mains, tremblantes sur ses genoux. Il les masse durement, sans but ou peut-être pour être sûr que ce n'est pas un cauchemar. À moins que ce ne soit pour se faire un peu plus mal. Mais rien n'est aussi douloureux que de voir sa main ne pas en tenir une autre. C'est par réflexe qu'il attrape celle de Hank. Il serre ses doigts bien trop forts mais il sent que son coeur pourrait s'arrêter s'il devait lâcher la main de Hank.

Hank entrelace leurs doigts. La pluie cesse de tomber mais pas les larmes de Charles.

* * *

 **22.**

Finalement ils dînent dans un restaurant près du petit port. Ils boivent un peu trop mais miraculeusement Hank arrive à les ramener en un seul morceau à la demeure. Il a appelé l'école plus tôt, pour prévenir les autres professeurs de ne pas les attendre pour dîner, c'est donc sans surprise qu'ils rentrent dans une maison plongée dans un calme sacré. Le fait qu'il soit deux heures du matin doit y être aussi pour quelque chose.

Hank porte Charles jusqu'à sa chambre et reste avec lui pour la première fois. Il y a une bouteille de scotch près du lit et elle voyage des lèvres de Charles à celles de Hank.

"Tu l'aimais," dit Hank sans barrière grâce à Jack Daniel's

"Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire," Charles ferme les yeux, passe une main sur ses paupières fermées et sourit. "Le pire c'est qu'il m'aimait aussi. Et maintenant, il est parti."

La tête de Charles est si lourde, elle tourne sur sa droite sans qu'il le choisisse. Il ouvre ses yeux et le voilà, son fauteuil roulant, à quelques mètres.

"Je peux m'habituer au fauteuil, Hank. Je m'y habitue déjà. Mais je ne peux pas m'habituer à son absence."

Il tourne la tête vers Hank à sa gauche, allongé sur son ventre, au-dessus des draps, qui lui murmure :

"Nous devons faire quelque chose, alors."

Entendre _nous_ n'a jamais autant apaisé Charles.

* * *

 **21.**

Il y a beaucoup de travaux à faire à la demeure. Toute une aile n'est pas utilisée et Alex a proposé qu'ils la rénovent entièrement. C'est trop dangereux pour Charles d'y aller avec sa chaise roulante puisque rien n'est sécurisé donc c'est Hank qui y passe une journée à vérifier tout ce qui doit être fait, avant qu'il ne lui donne son compte-rendu. Charles ne le lit pas mais il lui dit qu'il l'a fait néanmoins, pour que Hank embauche dès que possible des ouvriers. Charles fait plus confiance à Hank qu'à n'importe qui d'autre maintenant.

C'est pourquoi Hank est le seul autorisé à entrer dans son bureau, ou sa chambre d'ailleurs, sans frapper. Mais aujourd'hui, il frappe trois coups alors que Charles est avachi sur une des ottomanes de son bureau privé, à lire un comics qu'il a confisqué à un étudiant qui le feuilletait pendant son cours.

"Tu frappes avant d'entrer, maintenant ? C'est pour me faire croire que tu es un bon garçon bien élevé ?" il sourit, taquin, tournant la tête vers son ami et _merde_ il n'aurait jamais fait cette remarque stupide s'il avait su que Hank était accompagné par un homme aussi beau.

Même si Charles pouvait tenir debout, l'homme serait quand même bien plus grand que lui. Il a des cheveux bruns avec de magnifiques reflets roux et une barbe pas assez épaisse pour empêcher Charles de voir sa peau halée à travers. Ses cheveux sont attachés par un élastique noir fin et ses yeux sont... verts ? Charles ne peut pas bien voir de là où il est. Les deux obsessions qui le harcèlent sont à la fois _cet homme ressemble à Erik_ et _cet homme est absolument canon_.

"Professeur, voici James Stephens, le charpentier qui va s'occuper de l'aile Est."

Hank n'a pas fini sa phrase que Charles est déjà en train de se redresser pour s'asseoir, effaçant ainsi toutes preuves qu'il n'est pas toujours un directeur d'école tout à fait respectable.

"Bienvenue," il tend sa main et l'homme - _James_ , quel joli prénom - la serre.

La poignée est ferme et tiède. Plaisante.

"Merci."

"Est-ce que vous pouvez préparer les chèques, Professeur ? Je dois aller voir Lydia, elle a encore mis le feu sa chambre..."

Charles observe la réaction de James qui n'est rien de plus qu'un sourire compréhensif.

"Mon frère est un mutant lui aussi donc, je sais ce que vous enseignez ici. Je vous trouve courageux d'avoir monté une école pareille. C'est assez génial."

Charles ne savait pas qu'il pouvait encore rougir aux mots de quelqu'un.

Hank hoche la tête et les laisse, fermant la porte derrière lui. Charles se glisse de l'ottomane à son fauteuil roulant et se dirige vers son bureau, suivi de James, pour remplir les chèques dont Hank lui a rappelé les montants le matin même.

"Vous pensez que le travail va vous plaire ?"

"Je vous demande pardon ?" demande James avec un large sourire.

"Je préfère quand les personnes qui travaillent pour moi apprécient ce qu'ils font. C'est plus... agréable pour tout le monde," il a du mal à sortir les derniers mots parce que son traître de regard a eu l'idée incongrue de s'arrêter sur le visage de James.

Il est réellement beau. Son nez a une forme assez parfaite (il n'est pas aussi gros que celui de Charles), les deux rides profondes autour de sa bouche sont la seule preuve dont Charles a besoin pour savoir qu'il sourit continuellement et que ses yeux _sont_ verts.

"Je pense que je vais beaucoup apprécier travailler ici, oui," répond James avant de récupérer les chèques que Charles lui tend, sans même vérifier le montant. Charles le raccompagne à la porte principale et lui fait bêtement coucou de la main une dernière fois avant que la Chevrolet de James ne disparaisse derrière les pins du bout du parc.

Charles retrouve Hank dans la cuisine dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il boit un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé.

"Comment va Lydia ? Est-ce qu'il nous reste un lit de rechange pour elle ?"

Hank hausse un sourcil, ne suivant manifestement pas les propos de son aîné... et Charles comprend.

"Lydia n'a pas mis le feu à sa chambre, c'était un prétexte pour nous laisser seuls," il réalise, halluciné. "Pourquoi ?"

"Comment tu trouves James ?" Hank demande, souriant.

Charles relève son nez dans une grimace snob inscrite dans son ADN d'Anglais tout en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

"Pas mal, je crois. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention."

"Je suis hétéro, Charles, mais même moi je ne dirais pas _Pas mal_."

"... D'accord. Absolument magnifique."

"Bien," Hank acquiesce, satisfait.

La journée a définitivement été déconcertante.

* * *

 **20.**

Les ouvriers sont si rapides que Charles peut déjà visiter l'aile Est. Il y a toujours de la musique de ce côté de la demeure puisque les hommes amènent leur radio portable. Au début, Charles y va avec Hank parce que c'est plus simple d'avoir quelqu'un qui le pousse quand il en a besoin. Puis il y va seul parce que c'est plus simple pour lui pour admirer les fesses de James. Ses mains. Charles admire _ses mains_.

"Ce n'est pas trop dur ?" demande Charles un jour lorsque James s'arrête et vient se servir un verre d'eau, à côté du fauteuil roulant.

"De quoi ?" s'enquiert James un peu essoufflé par l'effort et souriant comme s'il n'avait jamais connu la tristesse ou la colère une fois dans sa vie.

L'humour très particulier de Charles veut lui faire répondre _Votre entrejambe lorsque vous me regardez_ , mais James retire son tee-shirt pour essuyer son front en sueur et Charles oublie tout : sa blague stupide, son nom et les noms de toutes les personnes présentes dans sa maison.

"Charles ?" répète James.

"Je vais vous chercher une nouvelle carafe d'eau," murmure Charles en attrapant le plateau.

"Attendez." James se met lentement à genoux et Charles lui obéit avec une petite pointe de plaisir. "Je ne connais même pas votre mutation."

Ça crée un sourire triste sur le visage de Charles, "Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?"

"Bien sur, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous."

 _Pourquoi_ , il veut demander, mais peut-être qu'il espère une réponse trop optimiste comme _Parce que je vous aime bien_ et il n'est pas bien sûr de ce qu'il se passera si son cœur est brisé à nouveau.

 _Wow,_ est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de faire un lien entre James et son cœur ?

"Sauf si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, je comprendrai."

"Je suis télépathe," se dépêche de répondre Charles, avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Les yeux de James s'ouvrent en grand et c'est évident qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il ne répond pas tout de suite et se contente d'hocher la tête.

"Donc, vous avez accès à mon esprit ?"

"Techniquement oui, mais j'essaye d'éviter sans le consentement de la personne."

"Dommage, ça aurait été plus simple pour moi de vous faire comprendre que j'aimerais vous inviter à dîner."

Le cœur de Charles trébuche quelque part dans sa cage thoracique et _oui_ , il y a un quelque chose qu'il se passe entre son organe vital et la présence de James.

"Pour votre information, sachez que je dirais oui," Charles murmure sans réussir à pousser sa voix à un volume normal.

"Vous aimez la nourriture grecque ?"

"Jamais essayée."

"Je connais un bon restaurant, en ville. Je vous reconduirai chez vous avant minuit."

"Je ne suis pas une princesse," Charles répond avec une moue aguicheuse.

"Vous devrez me le prouver."

Quand la journée se finit et que les ouvriers sont partis depuis longtemps, tout le monde dort dans la demeure à l'exception de Charles, de son cerveau, de ses fantasmes et de sa main. Il se touche, caché sous sa couverture, pour la première fois depuis... pour la première fois depuis Cuba, merde, c'est tellement déprimant. Il n'arrive pas à avoir une érection mais ça ne l'importe pas plus que ça. Il pense aux mains calleuses de James sur son corps, à ces magnifiques lèvres sur les siennes. Finalement, puisque son sexe refuse de durcir, il pince un de ses tétons et se cambre sous l'effet. Il ne touchait jamais ses tétons avant qu'Erik ne...

 _Non_.

James. Charles doit penser à _James_. La voix profonde de James, la façon dont son accent américain prononce _Charles_ comme s'il était un cowboy prêt à le choper au lasso pour réclamer le moindre de ses baisers. James avec ses cheveux blonds, ses doigts longs et sa bouche qui embrasse chacun des grains de beauté sur les bras de Charles en murmurant " _Pourquoi est-ce que tu existes, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes autant ?_ " sur le lit d'un motel au Colorado, tandis que les mains de Charles s'accrochent à Erik comme un marin à un canot de sauvetage pendant une tempête.

Charles ouvre les yeux.

Charles arrête sa main.

Charles déteste son putain de cerveau.

* * *

 **19.**

"Je ne peux pas avoir d'érection."

C'est clair et simple.

"... Okay. Mais est-ce que tu veux une entrée ?"

Peut-être que de parler de ses problèmes d'érection au milieu du restaurant où James l'a amené n'est pas la meilleure des idées mais Charles essaye de se toucher tous les soirs depuis deux semaines et la machine ne marche toujours pas. Il voulait juste le dire à James, qu'il ne se sente pas... trahi ou un truc du genre.

"... Ils ont du calamar ?"

James sourit et acquiesce, "Le meilleur que tu aies jamais goûté." Ils choisissent leurs plats avant qu'il ne lève la main pour appeler la serveuse. Elle prend leur commande et disparaît à nouveau. La main de James se pose sur celle de Charles.

"Je suis désolé, j'avais juste besoin de te le dire."

"Je sais, Charles. Enfin, je m'en doutais. Ma tante est médecin, je lui ai demandé. Elle m'a expliqué que les personnes paraplégiques peuvent avoir des complications de ce côté-là. Enfin, qu'elles peuvent avoir des érections mais que c'est..."

"Rare, je sais."

"Nous ne sommes pas obligés de..."

"Mais j'en ai envie."

Ils sont interrompus quand la serveuse revient pour leur servir deux verres de vin. Charles attend qu'elle reparte avant de rajouter :

"Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas avoir d'orgasme que tu n'en auras pas un ce soir."

James rougit. Et Charles sourit.

Ils ne retournent pas à l'Institut. C'est l'idée de Charles puisque, parfois, son traître de cerveau lui rappelle la présence d'Erik dans son lit, dans son corps. Ils vont chez James à la place. L'appartement est plus grand que Charles ne l'avait imaginé, à quelques centaines de mètres de la mer. On peut même voir la plage de la chambre, mais pas du lit où son corps est surplombé par celui de James. Ils s'embrassent, longuement, bruyamment. Ça fait tellement longtemps que Charles ne peut pas perdre son temps avec des préliminaires. Il veut que James le prépare avec ses doigts, avec sa langue, et il ne sait même pas s'il le sentira mais il veut que ce soit obscène, il veut en avoir honte le lendemain matin et se sentir en vie.

"Est-ce que je peux te sucer ?" halète Charles en mordant gentiment la gorge bronzée devant lui.

"Oui, putain oui. Je ne savais pas que tu serais si..." il ne finit pas sa phrase et le sourire de Charles se fait carnassier.

"Si _débauché_ ?"

Il faut environ dix secondes avant que James n'ose hocher la tête, apparement pas sûr de devoir être honnête à ce moment précis et ça ne fait qu'exciter Charles encore plus.

"Si tu savais..." Il envahit sa bouche de sa langue, comme s'il le baisait ou comme James devrait le baiser et c'est à la fois indécent et pas assez.

"Lubrifiant," gémit James quand il arrive enfin à s'arracher des baisers insistants de Charles. "Il nous faut du lubrifiant." Il l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres une dernière fois et se lève, retire son tee-shirt et Charles s'étend sur le lit en le regardant avec des yeux aguicheurs.

"Bonne idée et après baise-moi, Erik," il sourit et pendant une seconde toutes les pièces du puzzle semblent reprendre leur place avant que qu'elles n'explosent et tombent dans le puits, l'une après l'autre.

Et Charles réalise qu'il n'a jamais trouvé l'échelle pour en sortir.

Il se redresse, son estomac le brûle avec la sensation infecte qu'il va vomir.

"C'est pas gr..."

Charles lève une main pour empêcher James de finir sa phrase parce que bien sûr que c'est grave, ça ne va pas et ce n'est pas acceptable que ce soit ça sa vie maintenant, misérable et sans Erik. Il respire rapidement et s'étire sur le lit pour attraper le téléphone à cadran sur la table de chevet. Il tourne la roue pour composer le numéro et gémit quand c'est la voix d'Hank qui répond.

" _Allô ?_ "

"Hank, s'il te plait viens me chercher, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît..."

" _Charles ? Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que..._ "

"Je suis... Je ne connais même pas son adresse exacte mais je suis chez James. Viens me chercher, Hank, je t'en supplie," il pleure et pitié que les mots ne se noient pas dans ses larmes.

" _Est-ce qu'il..._ "

"Je veux juste rentrer à la maison. S'il te plaît."

" _Oui, bien sûr, j'arrive_."

Charles raccroche avant qu'il n'entende la tonalité et repousse le téléphone comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Il se tient aux draps sous lui, perdu entre le besoin de se coucher en-dessous ou de fuir le plus loin possible de ce lit.

"Charles," James appelle derrière lui, la voix douce et tendre mais Charles ne peut plus lui faire face.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas," c'est la dernière chose qui lui traverse l'esprit avant que tout ne soit vide à nouveau.

Pas d'envie de pleurer, pas de besoin de fuir l'immeuble. Hank arrive et il parle avec James mais le cerveau de Charles ne fait même pas l'effort de comprendre ce qu'ils se disent. Il laisse Hank le soulever et voit par-dessus son épaule James qui les suit avec le fauteuil qu'il plie et range dans le coffre de la voiture. Ils rentrent à la demeure en silence et quand il installe Charles sur son lit, Hank lui demande s'il veut qu'il reste et Charles l'implore d'un _Oui_ avant de s'accrocher si fort à lui que tous ses muscles lui font mal. Ils restent comme ça pendant cinq minutes puis Charles se recule et s'allonge sur son flanc droit pour tourner le dos à Hank. Ni le soutien d'un ami comme Hank, ni un coup rapide comme James pourrait calmer l'agonie amère qui le maintient au fond du puits et, Charles ne le réalise que maintenant, il le remplit avec ses larmes, chaque jour un peu plus. Un jour il finira par s'y noyer s'il ne fait rien.

"J'aurais voulu ne jamais rencontrer Erik. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne fasse jamais partie de ma vie," est la dernière chose qu'il dit avant que le sommeil ait pitié de lui et le laisse s'endormir.

* * *

 **18.**

Il faut une semaine et beaucoup de médicaments pour que Charles réussisse à sortir de sa chambre. Hank est en train de préparer la table du petit-déjeuner pour les élèves quand il voit Charles entrer dans la cuisine, mais il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir les lèvres que Charles lève déjà une main pour lui demander son attention.

"J'ai trouvé, Hank. J'ai trouvé comment je peux guérir. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ?"

"Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux."

Charles inspire longuement par le nez. Il a à peine dormi de la semaine, à se gaver de vitamines plutôt que de somnifères pour avoir la force de trouver une solution. Il a commencé seul de son côté, mais ça sera plus efficace si quelqu'un peut l'aider.

"Je vais effacer Erik de ma mémoire. Tous les souvenirs que j'ai de lui. C'est la seule façon de repartir de zéro."

"Comment tu veux faire ça ?"

"En utilisant mes propres pouvoirs. Il m'est déjà arrivé, il y a quelques années, d'effacer certains souvenirs de l'esprit de certaines personnes. Je ne peux pas tout effacer d'un coup. Donc j'ai mis en place quelques... exercices. La nuit dernière j'ai dessiné ça, juste avant d'aller me coucher." Il sort de sa poche un papier qu'il déplie et dévoile un dessin un peu ridicule d'une fleur avec écrit dessus _Je m'appelle Charles Xavier et je suis l'auteur de cette fleur hideuse. Si, demain matin, je ne m'en rappelle pas, c'est que j'ai réussi à effacer ce souvenir durant mon sommeil._

Hank le lit minutieusement et souffle :

"Bon sang, c'est impressionnant. Comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?"

"Nous devrons être sûrs que les souvenirs sont tellement effacés. Si tu acceptes, je... te raconterai des anecdotes avant d'aller me coucher, puis tu me les répéteras le lendemain et nous saurons si je m'en rappelle... ou si ça a marché."

Hank acquiesce et regarde encore longuement la fleur avant de demander, "Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

Charles sourit par dépit.

"Ça doit marcher, Hank.

* * *

 **17.**

Ils commencent un vendredi soir parce que Charles n'est pas sûr de pouvoir enseigner le matin suivant alors que son cerveau aura passé la nuit à travailler inconsciemment.

Ils s'installent sur le plus vieux sofa de sa chambre, celui que sa mère a acheté quand elle avait dix-huit ans. Charles a ramené du whisky mais il ne verse pas un seul verre pour Hank.

"Ce n'est pas juste que tu puisses boire et pas moi."

"J'ai besoin de courage pour te raconter le premier souvenir que je veux effacer et tu as besoin de toute ta tête pour t'en rappeler."

"On va parler de sexe," et ce n'est même pas une question.

"Effectivement." Charles boit directement à la bouteille. Il grimace et explique, "Ça sera plus simple si j'efface les souvenirs du dernier jour jusqu'à celui de notre rencontre. Je ne peux pas toucher à des souvenirs si anciens pour l'instant."

"J'aurais vraiment besoin d'un verre maintenant..."

"Je n'entrerai pas trop dans les détails."

Hank ferme les yeux et expire exagérément par la bouche, comme s'il se donnait le courage de dire:

"Tu devras. Au moins un peu. Demain matin, tu devras être précis à propos de... ce dont tu veux me parler, pour qu'on vérifie si tu l'as vraiment oublié."

"Bon point. Bien, je pense que ça va être gênant." Charles passe une main sur son visage et boit encore.

"Ouaip."

"Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Hank."

"Oui, c'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire."

Ils se sourient et Charles s'allonge sur le sofa, le dos soutenu par un accoudoir. Il ferme les yeux et commence :

"Je m'appelle Charles Xavier et voilà ce que je veux oublier ce soir. Je veux oublier la dernière nuit que j'ai passée avec Erik Lehnsherr, avant que nous partions pour Cuba. Je veux oublier ce que j'ai ressenti quand Erik est entré dans ma chambre et m'a dit qu'il avait couché avec Raven. Je veux oublier l'avoir giflé et l'avoir supplié de ne pas me quitter, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à genoux pour être sûr qu'il ne sorte pas de la pièce. Je veux oublier que nous avons fait l'amour à même le sol. Je veux oublier la façon dont j'ai pleuré son nom. Je veux oublier sa façon de me dire qu'il m'adorait, en embrassant mon cou et en me tenant contre lui comme si personne d'autre n'existait à part nous."

Voilà. Charles ouvre un œil et regarde son ami. Hank attrape la bouteille, en boit une gorgée loin d'être timide et murmure, "Je confirme, super gênant."

* * *

 **16.**

Charles se réveille et s'habille si vite que ça doit être un record. Tout le monde dort encore à l'Institut, mais il se rend quand même vers la chambre d'Hank pour y frapper des coups impatients. Il lui ouvre quelques secondes après avec un grognement qui ne fait que s'intensifier quand il voit le professeur et ses grands yeux bleus.

"Il est tôt, Charles..."

"Est-ce que ça a marché ? Nous devons savoir si ça a marché," il enchaîne rapidement.

"... Entre."

Hank referme derrière lui et s'assoit sur son lit. Il masse fermement son visage et demande, sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Okay. Quand est-ce qu'Erik et toi avez eu... une relation intime, pour la dernière fois ?"

Il y a une petite étincelle de honte dans les yeux de Charles, à l'idée de parler de ce genre de choses, qui ne dure que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde, "Quelques nuits avant Cuba."

"Où est-ce que ça s'est passé," et le ton de sa voix n'est même pas celui d'une question, Charles ne lui en veut pas.

Il y réfléchit longuement avant de se rappeler. Ses joues sont un peu rougies lorsqu'il répond, "Dans la cuisine."

"Oh, Charles !" Hank s'exclame en ouvrant grand les yeux.

"Je _dois_ être honnête ! Nous... avons fait l'amour sur la table de la cuisine. Mais il était très tard et nous avions beaucoup bu... Est-ce que c'est le souvenir que je t'ai raconté ?"

Hank secoue la tête. "Non."

La respiration de Charles s'accélère. Hier, il se demandait si ça serait difficile de savoir qu'il a sciemment effacé un souvenir d'Erik et lui mais ça ne l'est pas. C'est revigorant. _Enfin_.

* * *

 **15.**

Au début, Charles veut le faire toutes les nuits mais, certains matins, il se réveille et vomit tellement que ça le vide de toute énergie pour le reste de la journée. Alors, Hank et lui ne travaillent sur sa mémoire qu'une fois tous les trois jours. Parfois c'est Hank qui ne peut pas, parce qu'il est trop fatigué ou parce qu'il doit s'occuper d'un élève qui n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de ses cauchemars. Quand ça arrive, Charles travaille seul. Il se concentre sur des anecdotes, des petites choses.

L'odeur d'Erik au réveil.

La sensation de sa barbe sur la joue de Charles.

Le chant de sa voix quand il l'appelait _Schatzi_.

(Charles n'arrive pas à oublier ce souvenir-là pour l'instant.)

Il a effacé tellement de petits bouts de leur relation qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à raconter à Hank ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le road trip. Ça lui prend des jours, parfois une semaine entière pour arriver à effacer ne serait-ce qu'un souvenir. Hank connaît tellement leur vie maintenant que Charles n'est même plus gêné de lui raconter leurs moments intimes. Quelque chose a changé entre eux et le fait qu'il laisse finalement Hank boire un peu, facilite la situation. Deux fois, Hank s'endort sur le canapé, à côté de lui. Ils ne ressemblent à rien quand ils se réveillent mais du moment que ça marche (du moment que Charles oublie un peu plus), tout va bien.

"Ça va être plus difficile aujourd'hui," le prévient Charles en massant ses cuisses comme lui a montré sa nouvelle infirmière.

"Okay."

Charles ferme les yeux et pose ses mains sur son ventre. Il a préféré s'allonger sur le tapis, ce soir, sans savoir pourquoi. Ça le change de leur routine habituelle, ça doit être ça.

"Je m'appelle Charles Xavier et voilà ce que je veux oublier ce soir. Je veux oublier la première nuit où Erik et moi avons fait l'amour. Je veux oublier qu'il fumait, appuyé contre la voiture que nous avions louée. Je veux oublier les étoiles au-dessus de nous, le silence, la chaleur. Je veux oublier lui avoir dit combien j'étais heureux avec lui. Je veux oublier la façon qu'il a eue de m'attraper par le coude après avoir jeté sa cigarette. Je veux oublier son regard quand il a demandé _Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser, Charles, s'il te plaît_ ? Je veux oublier que je retenais mes larmes quand je lui ai dit oui, parce que c'était tout ce que je voulais, depuis le premier jour. Je veux oublier le motel dans le Dakota. Je veux oublier les draps bleus. Je veux oublier ses baisers, ses promesses."

Charles ouvre les yeux et s'arrête. Il réalise pour la première fois ce qu'il fait depuis des mois. Il oublie. Il oublie _tout_. Et Hank doit le comprendre puisqu'il murmure :

"On peut arrêter..."

"Je veux oublier qu'Erik m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, la première nuit que nous avons passée ensemble," Charles conclut.

Lentement, sa main se lève et s'abaisse, suivant le mouvement de sa respiration sur son ventre.

* * *

 **14.**

Parfois, Hank rêve d'Erik. C'est plutôt normal puisqu'il passe la moitié de ses nuits à écouter l'histoire que Charles et lui ont vécue. Dans ses rêves, Erik est là, à la demeure, et il parle mais personne ne le remarque, personne sauf Hank. C'est ce qui est en train de se passer puisque, plus le temps passe, moins Erik existe pour Charles mais seulement pour Hank. Alex et Sean ne le connaîtront jamais aussi bien que lui. Et Raven... Hank préfère ne pas savoir ce que Raven connaît d'Erik.

C'est un peu le bordel.

Mais ils n'ont pas le choix.

Aujourd'hui, il y a une promenade organisée dans la forêt qui borde le parc de la demeure, parce qu'il fait chaud mais pas assez pour risquer une insolation. Hank vérifie qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut dans son sac avant d'être le premier sur le perron. Il y a une voiture noire qui entre à travers le portail et Hank est persuadé de l'avoir fermée hier soir. Qu'est-ce que...

 _Oh non._

 _Pitié, non._

"Qui est-ce, Hank ?" demande Charles en avançant vers lui.

Hank n'a pas besoin de répondre parce que la voiture se gare et Erik en sort. Il y a tellement d'animosité qui irradie des professeurs autour d'eux que Hank sent que ça peut être suffisant pour le faire se transformer. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui le retient de ne pas sauter à la gorge de ce mec et d'y planter ses griffes.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mauvaise blague ?" Charles rit ou peut-être qu'il le crache ou qu'il s'étouffe avec les mots, Hank n'arrive pas à discerner la différence. Erik continue de marcher jusqu'à s'arrêter en face d'eux. "Okay, qui veut le tuer en premier ? Je plaisante, personne ne le touche. Ou peut-être que si ? Hank, est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas te transformer et l'égorger ? Je plaisante encore, bien sûr... Alex, essaye de ne pas le brûler vif. Non ne bouge pas, Alex, c'est une blague. Tout va bien. Oui, tout va très bien," Charles rit d'une voix qui semble se noyer sous toute la bave qui envahit sa bouche.

Il est le seul à parler, si vite, si douloureusement, que personne n'ose agir. Il se retourne pour vérifier la réaction, inexistante, du groupe puis finit par regarder Hank et Erik à nouveau. "Très bien. Si ça ne vous fait rien, je vais aller vomir, maintenant."

* * *

 **13.**

La sortie est annulée et Erik a été raccompagné au portail. Il n'a pas échangé un mot avec Charles mais c'est à Hank qu'il s'est adressé.

"Je dois lui parler."

"Il ne vous laissera pas l'approcher."

"Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, toi ?"

"Je sais beaucoup de choses, croyez-moi," il répond avec un sourire las.

"... Bien, retrouve-moi au Tip's Pub, à New Rochelle, à dix heures."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je viendrai ?"

"Parce que tu as l'air de tenir à Charles."

Putain d'Erik et son putain de culot de revenir comme si de rien était. Hank le déteste. Mais Hank y va quand même. Le Tip's Pub est aussi miteux qu'il l'avait imaginé et lui donne envie de rentrer prendre une douche avant même qu'il n'ait posé ses fesses sur un tabouret. Erik est exactement le même que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus à Cuba. Mais il ne porte pas de casque, cette fois.

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?" demande-t-il une fois qu'ils ont bu assez de bières pour pouvoir communiquer sans avoir envie de se foutre sur la gueule.

"Eh bien, vous avez brisé sa colonne vertébrale, pour commencer."

"Je ne parle pas de ça. Hier, quand je l'ai vu, il y avait quelque chose de différent... dans son regard."

"Différent par rapport à quand vous étiez encore en couple ?" Hank avale une longue gorgée de bière pour nettoyer immédiatement sa bouche.

"... Il te l'a dit."

"Voilà."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je suis son ami."

" _Tout le monde_ est ami avec Charles. Accouche, Beast, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?"

"Il a besoin de moi pour vous oublier," finit-il par avouer avec une condescendance dont il ne se savait pas capable.

Les yeux d'Erik se plissent, il secoue la tête et n'attend même pas que le barman s'éloigne avant de s'offusquer :

"Vous couchez ensemble ?!"

"Non ! Bon sang, non. Non non non. Il vous oublie littéralement, Erik. Il entraîne son esprit à effacer toute trace de vous depuis des mois. Bientôt, il ne se rappellera même plus que vous avez fait partie de sa vie."

Ça semble secouer Erik au plus profond de son être, il blanchit et sa bouche s'ouvre à peine. C'est douloureux à voir.

"Charles a traversé une dépression assez sévère après... Cuba. Pas à cause du fauteuil. Mais parce que vous l'avez quitté. Il était à bout. Quand Moira est partie, Alex, Sean et moi nous avons caché ses lames de rasoirs et nous nous sommes débarrassés des somnifères. La mère de Sean s'est suicidée donc il a reconnu des signes... dont Charles n'avait même pas conscience. Et puis il a réalisé que la seule façon de s'en sortir était de vous oublier. Entièrement."

"... De quoi est-ce qu'il se souvient encore ?"

"Tout d'abord, le fait que vous avez dévié la balle. Ça, il ne veut pas l'oublier, il veut continuer à vous haïr, jusqu'à son dernier jour. Mais il ne se rappelle de quasiment rien après le road trip que vous avez fait tous les deux quand vous étes allés recruter d'autres mutants..."

Erik le laisse finir, attend et finit par hocher la tête.

"Okay," c'est tout ce qu'il dit, la main fouillant déjà sa poche intérieure pour en sortir des billets qu'il pose sur le bar.

Hank le regarde faire et il a besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'Erik est vraiment en train de se casser.

"Attendez !" il s'écrie maladroitement avant de payer à son tour et de le suivre. "Alors vous partez, c'est aussi simple que ça ?"

"Non, je vais voir Charles."

"D'accord, peut-être que ce satané casque a brûlé vos tympans donc je vais vous le dire une dernière fois : il ne veut plus jamais vous revoir," Hank répète extrêmement lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à une personne un peu simple d'esprit mais Erik ne l'écoute pas et entre dans sa voiture avant de démarrer en trombe.

"Et merde," crache Hank avant de courir jusqu'à sa voiture. Il va aussi vite que possible mais Erik roule comme un taré sur l'autoroute alors, sans surprise, sa voiture est déjà garée devant le perron lorsque Hank arrive à son tour. Il ne perd pas de temps à claquer sa portière et se transforme en Beast avant de se mettre à galoper jusqu'à la chambre de Charles. Il ouvre la porte en grand et la scène est affreuse : Charles est assis sur son lit, sous les draps et Erik se tient au milieu de la pièce et le regarde. Beast laisse sortir ses griffes et ses crocs, prêt à le tuer sur place mais Charles lève sa main.

"Hank, laisse-nous. S'il te plaît."

"Je ne te laisse pas seul avec lui."

"Je t'appelle si j'ai besoin d'aide," il tapote sa propre tempe et il faut une bonne dose de courage à Hank pour sortir de la pièce.

Une satané bonne grosse dose de courage.

* * *

 **12.**

"Hank m'a dit."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ?" demande Charles la voix aussi tranchante qu'une épée qu'il voudrait voir couper Erik en deux.

"Parce que j'ai fait une erreur, Charles."

"Wow, juste une ?" il rit amèrement, les bras croisés contre son torse comme un bouclier qui empêcherait Erik de s'approcher de ses entrailles. Ou de son cœur.

"Oui, une, parce que la balle était un accident et tu le sais très bien. Ma seule erreur a été de te quitter. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir."

"Il y a tellement de choses que tu n'aurais pas dû faire, Erik," réplique Charles avec toute l'animosité que son esprit épuisé arrive à rassembler, alors qu'il tend le bras pour essayer d'atteindre le verre d'eau de l'autre côté de la table de chevet.

"Peut-être, mais t'aimer n'en fait pas partie."

"Tu ne pourrais pas avoir plus tort," grogne Charles malgré lui, ses doigts frôlant à peine le verre et Erik se rapproche pour le lui passer.

Charles se recule tout aussi vite.

"Ne me touche pas."

"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal," soupire Erik en levant les yeux au ciel, son genou déjà posé sur le matelas alors qu'il lui tend le verre.

"Tu me fais du mal de toutes les façons possibles, depuis le premier jour," Charles peut sentir sa voix trembler mais il ne pliera pas. Plus jamais.

"C'est pour ça que tu essayes de m'oublier ?" Erik grogne alors qu'il essaye d'attraper le poignet de Charles pour l'obliger à tenir le verre.

"Je n'essaye pas, je _réussis_."

Erik perd toute patience et jette le verre au sol avant d'attraper les deux poignets de Charles pour les plaquer contre le lit, surplombant son corps.

"Tu ne peux _pas_ m'oublier, Charles, je sais que c'est impossible. J'ai essayé, putain, j'ai tellement essayé mais tu es devenu tout pour moi. Tu m'as ensorcelé et maintenant, il n'y a plus personne d'autre que toi. Et je sais que c'est la même chose pour toi alors arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !"

"Je..." Charles bredouille mais Erik l'arrête tout aussi vite.

"Est-ce que tu peux vraiment oublier la fois où on était seuls, toi et moi ici, lorsque les autres étaient à la plage ? Tu avais une migraine et j'étais resté avec toi. Tu ne peux pas l'oublier, Charles, c'était la première fois que nous étions seuls dans ta maison et c'est ce que je t'avais dit à ce moment là et tu te rappelles ce que tu m'avais répondu, pas vrai ? Tu avais dis _Mais Erik, c'est chez nous_ et j'avais... j'avais pleuré parce que je n'avais pas eu de maison depuis que mes parents..."

Erik ne finit pas sa phrase, la voix bouffée par des sanglots infâmes. Il déglutit lourdement et ose relever les yeux pour regarder Charles. Mais peut-être que la réaction qu'il lit n'est pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

Charles n'a aucune idée de quoi parle Erik. Est-ce qu'il a vécu ici, à la demeure ? Est-ce que Charles lui a vraiment répondu que c'était chez lui aussi ? Charles ne s'en rappelle pas.

Charles ne s'en rappelle pas _du tout_.

Ils le réalisent en même temps et Erik comprend qu'il est en train d'écraser le corps de Charles sans aucune douceur. Il se redresse, regarde autour de lui comme perdu et quitte la chambre. Charles inspire aussi profondément que possible et masse son visage avant de coller ses doigts à sa tempe.

' _Hank, raccompagne Erik à la porte, s'il te plait._ ´

' _J'essaye mais il refuse de quitter la maison. Il demande une chambre._ '

' _... D'accord. Je suis fatigué._ '

' _Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ?_ '

' _Non, ne te dérange pas. Merci._ '

Sur le tapis, il y a les morceaux du verre brisé et tout ce qui traverse l'esprit de Charles c'est _Oh, on dirait mon âme._

* * *

 **11.**

Erik est en train de manger seul à une des tables rondes de la salle à manger lorsque Charles descend. Il le fixe sans oser s'approcher pendant qu'Alex explique :

"Il dit qu'il veut enseigner ici. Il a montré à Lucia ses pouvoirs et elle a trouvé ça cool. Du coup, elle lui a proposé d'essayer de donner un cours cet après-midi."

"Elle a fait _quoi_ ?"

"Et bien, comme vous nous avez demandé de ne pas dire aux autres professeurs ce qu'Erik a fait, ben... elle sait pas ce qu'il a fait. Et puis vu que c'est elle que vous avez choisie pour embaucher les profs quand vous ne pouviez pas, donc... ouais. Est-ce que vous voulez que je lui casse la gueule maintenant ? Je viens juste de prendre un petit-déjeuner plein de protéines, ça me va."

"C'est très gentil de ta part, mais digère tranquillement."

Il s'approche d'Erik et tousse sobrement pour retenir son attention. Erik relève la tête et plie le journal qu'il était en train de lire.

"Bonjour, Charles. Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Ah, c'est drôle," il répond sans aucune émotion dans la voix. "Il faut que tu saches que l'institut Xavier n'est pas un hôtel, donc, je t'en prie, pars d'ici."

"Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis allé voir... Lucia ? C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? Enfin je suis allé voir la femme au premier étage de l'aile Ouest et je lui ai dit que je postulais."

"C'est impossible."

"Elle a dit que vous cherchiez de nouveaux professeurs."

"Je veux dire, c'est impossible que tu te préoccupes de quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, encore plus s'il s'agit d'enfants. Donc arrête... quoi que tu es en train de faire et va-t'en."

"Tu comptes plus pour moi que ma propre vie, Charles," explique Erik avec la même simplicité que s'il disait que le ciel est bleu ou que la Marmite est un bout d'enfer rendu gélatineux. "C'est pour ça que je veux vivre ici désormais. Pour recommencer quelque chose avec toi."

Charles estime qu'il a un vocabulaire assez riche, mais il ne connaît pas de mot pour répondre à ça.

"Tu as des yeux magnifiques, Charles. Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas assez dit et ce n'est pas bien. La couleur change beaucoup selon la luminosité. Je me demande si je verrai deux fois la même teinte ? Je devrais passer une vie entière avec toi pour le savoir. Ça me va. Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça ?"

Charles arrive à ouvrir la bouche (c'est déjà ça) mais il n'y a rien de plus qu'un simple "Je..." qui s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne trouve le courage d'ajouter :

"Je t'efface de ma mémoire, chaque nuit."

"Je sais, tu me l'as dit hier. Mais je veux te convaincre d'arrêter. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je dois aller voir Lucia pour signer des papiers."

Il se lève et sourit à Charles quand il passe à côté de lui. Charles a juste à contrôler l'esprit de Lucia pour la faire virer Erik, mais il ne fait rien. À six heures du soir, Erik est officiellement professeur à l'Institut Xavier. Lorsque Hank, assis de l'autre côté du bureau de Charles, le regarde avec insistance pour lui demander silencieusement si c'est une bonne idée, Charles est soudainement obsédé par la peinture sur le mur de gauche, dont il ne décolle absolument pas des yeux.

* * *

 **10.**

Il y a des mots qu'Erik ose prononcer et auxquels Charles ne peut pas échapper.

"Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de ta voix avant quoi que ce soit d'autre chez toi. Ce n'est même pas le fait que tu aies dit que je n'étais pas seul, c'est _comment_ tu l'as dit. Tu parles avec ton cœur, Charles, tu n'as aucune retenue, tu n'y mets aucune fioriture. Tu es l'homme le plus honnête que je connaisse."

"J'adore tes mains et tu sais ce qui me manque ? Ça me manque de pouvoir les tenir contre les miennes. Ça me manque de te voir comparer leur taille, ça me manque de voir tes yeux briller quand tu réalises que ma main est plus grande que la tienne. Au début, je pensais que ça te faisait peur parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et je sais que tu l'as toujours su. Mais en fait, j'ai compris, même si on en a jamais parlé. Ça te rassurait. Tu t'endormais toujours plus vite quand je posais une main sur ton ventre."

"Parfois je me réveille au milieu de la nuit et il y a du sang tout autour de moi et de la boue. Je ne le réalise pas sur le moment mais je rêve que je suis _là-bas_. Il y a des soldats et des cadavres. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je peux dire et c'est ton nom. Je dis _Charles_ parce que, que ce soit le début d'une nouvelle histoire ou la fin de la mienne, tu es tout."

Charles est prêt à supplier Hank d'accélérer leurs sessions mais Hank reçoit un appel et c'est son père qui est malade alors, il part et Charles ne le retient pas, il lui ment même, en lui disant que ça va aller, parce que Hank a besoin d'être avec son père.

(De quoi Charles a besoin ?)

* * *

 **9.**

"Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?"

" _Oui, les médecins sont optimistes,_ " souffle Hank.

"C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Comment tu vas, Hank ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi."

" _Ma tante et mes oncles sont là. C'est plus facile pour s'occuper de la paperasse, des visites à l'hôpital... Et ce genre de trucs. On ne savait pas qu'il avait un problème au cœur._ "

"Il a eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir un médecin près de lui quand il a eu son infarctus alors."

" _Oui. Et toi, comment tu vas ? Comment ça se passe à l'école ?_ "

"Ça va," _ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas_.

" _Tu as pu effacer des souvenirs, récemment ?_ "

"J'ai essayé mais... ça ne marche plus quand je suis seul. Peut-être que je suis trop fatigué."

" _... Oui, peut-être_."

Charles ne sait pas pourquoi Hank n'a pas répondu tout de suite. Est-ce qu'il voulait dire autre chose à la place ?

" _Je suis désolé, je dois y aller_."

"Bien sûr. Transmets mes meilleures pensées à ton père."

Charles raccroche et soupire lourdement. Il regarde l'horloge murale (minuit, la journée est passée trop vite) lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Bien sûr, c'est Erik.

"Tu étais au téléphone ?"

"Oui, avec Hank."

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?" ricane Charles, mauvais.

"Parce que je sais ce que c'est de perdre son père."

Charles ne répond pas à ça. Il avance et s'arrête devant un jeu d'Échecs alors qu'il croit se rappeler de quelque chose...

"Tu joues aux Échecs, non ?"

"Oui. Nous avons déjà joué ensemble plusieurs fois."

"Je ne me rappelle que d'une ou de deux parties quand nous avons voyagé."

"Oui, mais nous avons joué nos plus fameuses parties ici."

"Si tu le dis."

Charles n'oublie pas le fait qu'il oublie. C'est déjà ça.

"On se fait une partie ?" il propose et Erik sourit et tout son visage s'illumine. Ils prennent place l'un en face de l'autre, Erik prend les pions blancs et Charles les noirs. Ils commencent sans se presser et Charles ne se rappelle plus qu'il comptait se servir un verre avant qu'Erik n'arrive. L'ambiance est assez agréable pour qu'il n'essaye pas de se noyer dans l'alcool.

"J'imagine que tu ne te rappelles pas que nous avons fait un... _strip-chess_ ?" Erik demande en relevant les yeux vers Charles et son expression absolument scandalisée.

"Non, c'est impossible."

"Je t'assure. C'était même ton idée."

"Je n'aurais jamais rendu sexuel un jeu que mon..."

" _Beau-père m'a enseigné_. Je sais, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit à ce moment là. Et puis tu as fini par hausser une épaule en disant _Tant pis, essayons_."

Charles observe longuement Erik et finit par exploser de rire.

"Je t'en prie, n'interprète pas ça comme un..."

" _Espèce de complexe d'Oedipe_. C'est ce que tu as dit à ce moment là aussi."

Ils se regardent et rient au même moment et soudain, _ça_ revient. Mais Charles ne peut pas mettre le doigt sur ce dont il s'agit. Ils jouent en silence une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il n'arrive à poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

"Donc... Est-ce que nous avons couché ensemble ?"

Il jette un œil à Erik qui a l'air incroyablement triste de l'entendre poser cette question.

"Oui. Plusieurs fois." Ça devrait avoir la douce amertume d'une blague de mauvais goût, mais ça n'en est pas une.

"Okay. Je ne me rappelle pas de ça non plus," Charles hausse une épaule et sourit, honnête et désolé à la fois.

"De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?" murmure Erik comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse et Charles répond simplement :

"Je me rappelle de ce que ça fait de t'embrasser."

Il avance un pion. Peut-être que ce n'était même pas son tour. Ils ne s'en préoccupent plus.

"Je me rappelle de tous nos baisers pendant le voyage. Mais rien après la Californie."

"Est-ce que c'est un bon souvenir ?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tu veux l'oublier ?"

"Non," répond Charles tout aussi vite.

"Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?"

" _Oui_ ," souffle Charles et Erik repousse la table avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Il tient son visage entre ses mains et rapproche leur front. Charles garde ses yeux ouverts, ses mains accrochées à Erik pour être sûr que ce n'est pas un rêve, qu'il ne va pas partir, _encore_. C'est affreux comme son dos le tue, comme un rappel de ce que cet homme lui a fait, mais la douleur a toujours fait partie de la vie de Charles, des gifles de son beau-père à la façon dont Erik l'aimait. Il ouvre les lèvres et sent le souffle d'Erik sur lui et soudain ils s'embrassent, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même âme. Les mains de Charles s'accrochent à sa nuque et le tirent contre lui avec un désir d'encore, encore, _encore_ , et Erik l'embrasse avec toute la passion du monde.

"Tu m'as manqué, tu m'as tellement manqué," halète Charles quand ils se reculent et il le répète car le dire une fois ne peut pas être assez. "J'ai failli devenir fou sans toi."

"Je sais, _Schatzi_ , je suis désolé, _Gott,_ je suis tellement désolé…"

"Ne me quitte plus. Je t'en supplie Erik..."

Ils se serrent aussi fort que possible. La seule façon de faire.

"Je ne te quitterai plus, je te le jure."

"Ou si tu me quittes, dévie la balle dans ma tête cette fois, pas mon dos," Charles rit maladroitement et Erik étire ses lèvres comme il peut, sans doute pour ne pas pleurer. Il se redresse et soulève Charles pour le porter contre lui.

"Plus jamais," il murmure et il n'a eu besoin de le dire plus fort, ils savent tous les deux que c'est vrai.

Ils vont dans la chambre de Charles et Erik utilise ses pouvoirs pour fermer la porte derrière eux. Il l'allonge sur le lit et retire ses propres vêtements avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Charles pourrait se déshabiller lui aussi mais il ne bouge pas. Il observe la simplicité avec laquelle Erik se met à nu. (C'est normal, enfin, ça l'est pour lui en tout cas.) Charles n'a plus le souvenir de lui avoir montré son corps et le fait qu'Erik soit magnifique ne change rien à l'affaire. Grâce au fauteuil, les bras de Charles sont musclés mais il a des poignées d'amour dont il aimerait se débarrasser et des cuisses trop fines pour être celles d'un adulte. Son corps est une contradiction en soi.

"Ça va ?" halète Erik en se rapprochant et Charles hoche la tête, la main sur les boutons de son cardigan sans qu'il ne l'ouvre pour l'instant.

"C'est juste que... C'est la première fois, pour moi."

Erik sourit délicatement et remplace ses mains par les siennes pour le déshabiller.

"Tu as des grains de beauté sur tes épaules et tes bras. Je les embrassais, avant. Parfois tu me repoussais parce que tu disais que j'étais trop lent et que tu voulais... passer à la suite. Tu es incroyablement chatouilleux. Je sais. Je ne touche jamais tes côtes. Tu aimes quand je lèche tes tétons. Au début, tu trouvais ça bizarre mais, quand tu as compris que ça me... calmait, tu m'as laissé faire. Je sais qu'il faut quarante minutes et trois doigts pour te préparer. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas sentir le lubrifiant entre tes cuisses et que tu préfères quand je jouis en toi que sur toi. Je sais que tu veux que je te tienne dans mes bras après que tu aies joui. Je sais que tu pleures, parfois. Je sais que tu en as besoin."

Charles le regarde, sans un mot, sans un souffle. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'Erik a fini et que le voilà nu. C'est son tour de dire ou de faire quelque chose et il y a chose qu'ils n'ont jamais partagé avant qu'ils ne peuvent plus ignorer. Lentement, Charles se retourne. C'est un peu difficile avec ses jambes de plomb mais Erik lui fait de la place. Il s'allonge sur le ventre et le regarde par-dessus son épaule. Il ne loupe pas l'éclat de noirceur dans son regard, celui qui brille de haine. De la haine contre _lui-même_. Car maintenant Erik fait face à la cicatrice qui est aussi moche que leur amour était pur. Il se penche en avant et Charles repose sa tête contre l'oreiller, sur ses avant-bras.

"Est-ce que tu sens quand je fais ça ?"

"Oui," il soupire, distinguant à peine les lèvres d'Erik sur sa peau rouge et marquée.

"Tu es magnifique, Charles. _Mein Schatz_."

 _À toi_ , pense Charles, ou peut-être qu'il l'a dit tout haut, il ne sait pas.

"Arrête de m'oublier, je t'en supplie."

"Oui," c'est une promesse. Il ne veut plus rien effacer. Il veut se rappeler de chaque seconde passée avec Erik.

Ils s'embrassent et se caressent toute la nuit. La dernière chose que Charles sente avant de s'endormir est un baiser d'Erik sur son front.

* * *

 **8.**

Est-ce que les températures étaient aussi clémentes avant ? Charles n'avait pas remarqué. Il sait qu'il est atrocement romantique alors peut-être que tout paraît plus beau, plus doux, plus rayonnant puisqu'il a passé la nuit avec Erik. Ils déjeunent dehors, en regardant les élèves qui font une pause avant que les cours ne reprennent. Pour l'instant, Erik n'a enseigné qu'à trois classes, mais il se débrouille bien. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de très patient mais il admire tellement les mutants qu'il veut bien faire l'effort de mettre son ego de côté et de prendre de son temps pour apprendre aux enfants à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

"La cuisinière est douée," remarque Erik et le reste des professeurs hoche la tête.

"C'est vrai. Je n'avais jamais mangé de pastilla avant mais c'est délicieux !" Charles ajoute dans une grimace de plaisir.

"Mais si, on en a déjà mangé ensemble à San Francisco pendant le road-trip. Tu sais, on venait juste de rencontrer la gamine qui pouvait créer un double d'elle-même et ça nous avait fait peur parce qu'elle ne nous avait pas prévenue. Pour s'excuser, sa mère nous avait cuisiné des pastilla."

Charles regarde Erik avec de grands yeux. De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

"Nous sommes allés en Californie ensemble ?" il grimace, confus, Erik doit sûrement le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

"Bien sûr, nous..." mais Erik ne finit pas sa phrase et son sourire s'éteint. "Viens là," il ordonne aussi bas que possible et Charles se penche vers lui pour l'écouter murmurer :

"Est-ce que tu as essayé d'effacer des souvenirs, la nuit dernière ?"

"Non, puisque..." ' _Puisque nous avons comme qui dirait passé la soirée à nous embrasser_.'

"Alors ça veut dire que tu ne contrôles plus tes pouvoirs. Tu continues de m'effacer et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte."

Le cœur de Charles s'arrête pendant trois secondes complètes.

* * *

 **7.**

Heureusement, Hank est revenu. Au début, il a regardé Charles et Erik (se tenant la main, _certes_ ) pendant peut-être une minute avant que Charles ne lui explique tout et Hank, _incroyable Hank_ , a compris.

Charles et lui ne donnent plus de cours, ils passent leurs journées, parfois leurs nuits, à essayer d'arrêter la machine que Charles a lancé dans son propre esprit avec ses pouvoirs. Mais rien ne marche et chaque matin, il y a un peu moins d'Erik dans son âme et ils le ressentent tous les deux. Paradoxalement, ses sentiments pour le Erik du présent sont plus forts de jour en jour.

"Peut-être que quand mon cerveau atteindra le premier jour de notre rencontre, je continuerai quand même à me rappeler de ces dernières semaines et tout sera pareil entre nous ?" il propose, plein d'espoir et Erik se tourne vers Hank qui soupire :

"Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi tu as entraîné ton esprit. Une fois que ton cerveau aura effacé le jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés... sur un bateau, c'est ça ? Eh bien, le jour où ton cerveau atteindra ce souvenir, tu oublieras l'existence d'Erik. Ce qui veut dire que tu oublieras pour la balle, aussi."

"Laisse-nous, Hank," demande Erik, tout bas et il rajoute, avant qu'il n'ait quitté la pièce, "Et... merci. Pour ton aide."

Hank hoche la tête, une seule fois.

Charles se fiche de pleurer devant Hank mais peut-être qu'Erik n'est pas à l'aise avec ça. Alors il attend que la porte soit fermée pour cacher son visage dans le cou d'Erik et enfin il laisse les larmes couler.

* * *

 **6.**

Parce qu'il sait qu'il ne peut plus arrêter ses pouvoirs, il se dit qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à arrêter de dormir. Au début, Erik ne le remarque pas parce qu'ils passent leurs soirées à parler et à s'embrasser. Puis ils essayent de coucher ensemble mais Charles ne peut toujours pas avoir d'érection et Erik ne veut pas avoir un orgasme sans Charles.

Ils sont sur le lit, Charles allongé sur Erik un soir - un _matin_ , il est presque quatre heures - et il voit les yeux d'Erik se fermer. Il pince son bras par réflexe.

"Ne t'endors pas."

"Mh... quoi ? Pourquoi ?" Erik demande, groggy. Et il réalise que ça fait presque une semaine que Charles a commencé à avoir des insomnies. "Charles, repose toi, tu vas te faire du mal si tu ne dors pas."

"Je vais t'oublier si je dors."

* * *

 **5.**

"Tu devrais préparer ton esprit à croire que tu as eu un accident de voiture, sinon, quand tu vas te réveiller et que... et que tu auras tout oublié, tu ne comprendras pas pourquoi tu es en fauteuil," Hank conseille, assis à côté de Charles sur son lit, pendant qu'Erik se brosse les dents.

"D'accord. Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il va se passer."

"Oui, nous en avons parlé avec Erik. Le premier jour où ton amnésie sera totale, il ne s'approchera pas de toi devant d'autres professeurs ou élèves, pour que tu ne lui poses pas de questions évidentes. Et puis je te le présenterai comme un nouveau professeur."

"Tu devrais aussi renvoyer James. Je ne veux pas le voir une fois que..." Charles préfère ne pas finir sa phrase.

"Déjà fait. C'était son dernier jour aujourd'hui."

Charles tourne son visage pour le regarder. Il y a un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres, le genre de sourire qui dit _Ça va aller_ et ils savent tous les deux que c'est un mensonge, mais les mensonges peuvent être beau.

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Hank. Je vais aussi oublier tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne sais même plus ce que je t'ai raconté mais je sais que j'ai passé des mois à t'avouer tellement de choses et tu..."

"Et je suis ton ami," il conclut, le plus simplement du monde.

Charles embrasse sa joue. C'est rapide et un peu maladroit mais il en avait envie.

* * *

 **4.**

Erik et Charles se promènent dans le parc, de l'autre côté de l'étang et ils regardent la demeure. Le soleil se couche lentement derrière les pins.

"Ce coin n'est pas très joli," Charles remarque, un peu déçu.

"Comment ça ?"

"Quand j'habitais ici avec ma mère et Raven, elles jardinaient tout le temps. Il y avait des fleurs, juste là, avant. Des jaunes et des blanches, c'était beau."

"Tu veux jardiner ?"

"Pas moi, je déteste ça, mais ça rendrait bien, tu ne penses pas ?

"C'est vrai. Tu penses à quel genre de fleurs ?"

Charles a besoin d'y réfléchir à peine deux secondes avant de sourire :

"Des myosotis. Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble ?" Erik secoue la tête. "Ce sont des petites fleurs bleues. Elles poussent par paquet. Et le centre est jaune vif, elles sont vraiment belles."

"Oh oui, je connais. En Allemand on appelle ça _Vergiss mein nicht_."

Charles hoche la tête, l'allemand est quand même une langue bizarre.

* * *

 **3.**

Ils louent une maison au bord de la mer pour le weekend. Ils n'en sortent même pas et essayent encore de faire l'amour mais ça fait mal à Charles alors ils passent leur temps à lire devant la cheminé.

"Je t'épouserai, un jour," est la dernière chose qu'Erik murmure avant qu'ils ne s'endorment et Charles attire sa main sur son propre ventre, en pensant aussi fort que possible qu'il ne veut jamais oublier cette promesse.

* * *

 **2.**

À la demeure, Erik entre dans la chambre de Charles un soir et il grimpe si vite sur le lit que ça le fait sursauter de surprise.

"Erik ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Dis-moi si elle te va..." demande Erik alors qu'il sort une bague simple d'une petite boîte noire en velours et les yeux de Charles s'ouvrent en grand.

Il presse ses doigts contre sa tempe et hurle intérieurement, ' _Hank, viens dans ma chambre, tout de suite._ '

"Charles, est-ce que ça v..." mais Erik n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Beast entre en trombe dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je pense qu'Erik est un peu... confus."

Beast fronce les sourcils et Erik le regarde, l'air abattu.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Erik, je sais que c'était sympa quand on s'est embrassé l'autre soir mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop tôt pour... me demander en mariage ? Je veux dire, on se connaît à peine..."

"Oh, Charles..." Beast - _Hank_ , souffle en revenant à son apparence humaine et Erik et lui le regardent comme s'il était en phase terminale.

"Quoi... ?" il demande et soudain, ça lui revient. Il _est_ en couple avec Erik et il l'aime. Et il est en train de l'oublier pour de bon. "Je suis désolé, Erik, je suis..."

"Hank, combien de temps est-ce qu'il nous reste ?" demande Erik froidement en lui tournant le dos.

"Quelques jours. Maximum," il regarde Charles une dernière fois, sans un mot, prononcé ou pensé, et quitte la pièce.

Erik ne lui fait toujours pas face et semble ne pas entendre ses suppliques jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et lui dévoile des yeux brillants de larmes que sa fierté ne laissera pas couler.

"Je vais dormir dans une autre chambre, si ça ne te dérange pas. C'est juste... trop difficile." Il ouvre la bouche après quelques secondes mais rien n'en sort, alors il secoue la tête et disparaît à son tour.

Charles veut ramper à ses pieds et lui supplier de rester, mais à quoi bon ? Il reste éveillé dans son lit près d'une heure, à ne penser à rien en particulier, puis il attrape un feutre sur sa table de chevet et commence à écrire sur son bras.

* * *

 **1.**

Charles se réveille et s'étire dans son lit. Il a une de ces faims, il pourrait dévorer un petit-déjeuner de géant et c'est exactement ce qu'il va faire. Il lève ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et se fige quand il voit quelque chose écrit dessus.

 _Charles Xavier, aujourd'hui est ta dernière occasion de dire à Erik Lehnsherr que tu l'aimes. Je sais que tu ne l'as rencontré qu'une fois, je sais que tu l'as tiré hors de l'océan et que tu lui as à peine parlé, mais je sais aussi que tu es déjà amoureux de lui. Et il t'aime aussi, et quand tu lui as dit qu'il n'était plus seul, c'était vrai parce que vous étiez (et êtes)(et serez toujours) des âmes sœurs. Va lui dire que tu l'aimes._

 _-Charles Xavier._

Okay, c'est. Bizarre. Très bizarre. Est-ce qui a réellement écrit ça ? Est-ce qu'il était bourré, hier ? Il souffle dans sa main et renifle vite sa paume mais il ne sent pas l'alcool. D'accord, Erik est très, très attirant mais de là à dire qu'il en est amoureux... ? Non, ça doit être une blague, ils se connaissent à peine.

Il se lève et quitte sa chambre mais il ne voit pas Erik et Jonathan lui demande de l'aide pour son pouvoir de téléportation et c'est l'heure des cours. Il oublie la note sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans sa chambre et voit Erik qui l'attend devant la porte.

"Erik," il sourit, sans savoir pourquoi.

"Comment vas-tu ?" il s'empresse de demander en le fixant de son regard d'un gris d'acier.

"Ça va... un peu fatigué. Est-ce que tu aurais une minute à m'accorder ?"

"Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux."

Ils s'installent sur le lit de Charles et il prend une longue inspiration pour se donner le courage de relever sa manche. Il montre la note sur son avant-bras à Erik et le voit frissonner.

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles... de quoi que ce soit ?"

"Eh bien je me rappelle d'avoir plongé dans une eau glaciale et d'avoir essayé de t'en sortir mais ce n'était vraiment pas évident car tu as l'air incroyablement têtu," rit Charles et aussi simplement que ça la main d'Erik est sur la sienne et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais contrairement à la note, ça ne paraît pas bizarre. On dirait même qu'ils se sont _déjà_ embrassés.

"Erik, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait ?"

"Ça n'a aucune importance. Tout ce qui compte c'est que je t'aime, Charles. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Et je ne te quitterai plus jamais, je te l'ai juré."

"Parce que tu m'as déjà quitté ? Je ne..."

... _m'en souviens pas_. Il ne dit pas les mots tout haut car c'est comme s'il les avait dit tellement de fois qu'ils avaient fini par abîmer sa gorge comme du papier de verre.

* * *

 **0.**

Charles se réveille avec la pire migraine de l'histoire. Il y a un verre d'eau à ses côtés, il le boit et soupire longuement. Il n'a pas fermé les rideaux avant de se coucher. Peut-être que les somnifères qu'il a pris étaient un peu trop forts.

Il se fait couler un bain et attend que ses tempes ne tentent plus de le tuer pour aller se prendre un petit-déjeuner. On est samedi, les élèves dorment encore. Il parle avec les professeurs qu'il croise ; petit à petit, sa migraine s'estompe.

Il n'a toujours pas vu Hank et se dit qu'il doit être dehors vu le temps magnifique. Il sort sur la terrasse puis il suit le chemin entre les buissons. Il ne vient jamais par ici et c'est idiot, parce que la vue de la maison de ce côté-là est vraiment agréable.

Il reconnaît enfin la silhouette de Hank et sourit avant d'accélérer. Hank est en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un que Charles ne peut pas voir à cause de l'arbuste devant lui.

"Te voilà," s'exclame-t-il et Hank se retourne pour lui sourire.

"Bonjour, Charles. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien et toi ?" il demande mais ses yeux sont automatiquement attirés par l'homme à côté de son ami. "Tu me présentes ?"

Hank hoche la tête avec un sourire poli et se retourne :

"Charles, voici Erik Lehnsherr. Un des nouveaux professeurs."

"Quelle bonne nouvelle, enchanté," se réjouit Charles en lui présentant sa main et Erik la serre.

Le coeur de Charles s'arrête le temps d'un battement, confus entre la sensation de la peau de cet homme contre la sienne et ses yeux magnifiques.

"Je dois y aller. Erik, dis-moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit," leur dit Hank puis il les salue avant d'emprunter le même chemin par lequel est arrivé Charles.

Charles passe discrètement une main dans ses cheveux pour être sûr qu'il présente bien à côté de cet homme - _Erik Lehnsherr_ \- et rougit malgré lui quand Erik se tourne pour le regarder à nouveau. Bon sang, ce _sourire._

"D'où venez-vous ?"

"Je suis Allemand."

"Oh... J'espère que vous vous plairez ici, en tout cas."

"Oui, moi aussi."

Ils plongent dans un silence tiède, de ceux-là qui ne sont pas gênants, dont on s'accommode sans en connaître la formule secrète. Jusqu'à ce que Charles ressente le besoin de parler parce qu'il ressent toujours le besoin de parler.

"Depuis mon accident, je ne viens jamais de ce côté du parc. C'est dommage parce que je ne savais même pas qu'on avait des myosotis," il jette un coup d'œil à Erik et ajoute, "Les fleurs bleues, juste ici. Comment les appelez-vous, en allemand ?"

" _Vergiss mein nicht_ ," Erik répond avec un sourire qui est peut-être composé à 99,9% d'or, selon l'estimation très scientifique de Charles.

"C'est un mot un peu compliqué," rit-il en retour, sentant la chaleur envahir ses joues alors que les yeux d'Erik ne fixent rien d'autre que les siens lorsqu'il explique :

"Ça veut dire, _Ne m'oublie pas_."

Charles sourit. Ça ne lui semble pas possible d'oublier quelqu'un comme Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

...

* * *

 **1.**

À l'institut Xavier, l'immense sapin dans le hall d'entrée à été décoré avec des boules et des guirlandes achetées à New York au début du mois par les étudiants avec la carte de crédit (et la bénédiction) de Charles. À quelques jours de Noël, il y a une ambiance chaleureuse et bienveillante, pimentée par la joie des plus jeunes à l'idée d'avoir bientôt des cadeaux à ouvrir. Tout est plus facile depuis que l'aile Est a été entièrement rénovée, ils peuvent même maintenant accueillir plus de professeurs et d'élèves. Il ne passe pas une journée sans que Charles ne se réveille en se sentant profondément heureux.

Il reste quelques cartons de décorations à ranger dans l'entrée, mais Charles s'en occupera plus tard puisqu'il ne veut pas être en retard. Il vérifie le noeud de sa cravate dans l'immense miroir du hall une dernière fois et sourit lorsqu'il aperçoit le reflet de la tête d'Hank.

"Je peux te voir, tu sais."

"Comment tu te sens ?" Hank le questionne en trottant pratiquement jusqu'à lui.

"Bien. Un peu nerveux. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais à un rendez-vous galant, Hank."

"Je sais, mais c'est différent, c'est..."

"Erik. Oui," il sourit et réfléchit à la portée de ces mots avant d'hocher la tête. "C'est différent, tu as raison."

Hank le regarde un peu plus longtemps, avec une telle douceur que ça calme un peu les nerfs de Charles.

"Il arrive. Passez une bonne soirée."

"Merci, Hank."

Il regarde son ami grimper l'escalier et se retourne pour accueillir Erik qui s'avance vers lui. Ils sont tous les deux en costume car Erik a prévenu Charles qu'il l'emmenait dans un prestigieux restaurant. C'est leur premier rendez-vous après trois mois de drague tendre et passionnée.

"Tu es prêt ?" Erik demande et Charles sourit.

"Oui."

Charles a le pressentiment qu'Erik va enfin l'embrasser, peut-être même qu'ils passeront la nuit ensemble. Charles est prêt pour ça, parce que Charles a hâte de savoir ce que ça fait d'aimer Erik comme il n'a jamais aimé avant.


End file.
